ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Kingdom Hearts IV: Reconnect
In the final game of the Xehanort saga of the Kingdom Hearts series, Sora, having failed in his master exam due to Xehanort's influece, and his friends must unite to finally save all of those who he swore to rescue from their torment. But the forces of evil are growing ever closer to their goal of obtaining Kingdom Hearts, as Xehanort returns in his true form to lead his new Organization XIII, several Disney Villains, the Unversed and Nobodies towards an everlasting rule of chaos, while Maleficent opposes him with her own team of villains and armies of Heartless, Dream Eaters, and Heart Eaters. Unbestknowen to all 3 groups, a sinister force far greater than either Xehanort or Maleficent is planning to make his move upon the worlds after 2,000 years of slumber. Story Main Characters Main Heroes *'Sora (Haley Joel Osment) '- The key that connects everything. The Leader of the 7 Lights *'Riku (David Gallagher) '- The fallen friend who's finally achieved redemption through becominbg a Keyblade Master. One of the 7 Guardians of Light. *'Kairi (Hayden Panettiere) '- The true love that will not let worlds keep them apart. One of the 7 Lights. *'Donald (Tony Anselmo) '- The short tempered royal magician. *'Goofy (Bill Farmer) '- The simple minded captain of the royal knights. *'King Mickey (Bret Iwan) '- The once and future king who carries the burden of the universe on his shoulders. One of the 7 Lights. *'Aqua (Willa Holland) - One of the 7 Lights.' *'Terra (Jason Dohring)' - One of the 7 Lights who was turned into Xehanort's 6th Vessel. *'Ventus (Jason McCartney)' - One of the 7 Lights. *'Lea (Quinton Flynn) - '''The newest keyblade wielder and his nobody Axel was a former member of Organization XIII. One of the 7 Lights. *'Ansem the Wise (Christopher Lee)' - The scientest supreme whose looking to correct the consequences of his experiments. *'Max Goof (Jason Marsden)' - A paladin in training, trying to step out of his father's shadow. *'Chip 'n' Dale (Tress MacNeille and Corey Burton)' - Extraordinary spaceflight engineers, who don't let their size hold back their genius designs. *'Jiminy Cricket (Phil Snyder) - The conscience and scribe of world traveling heroes. *'Pluto '- The king's loyal canine, who always ends up in the wrong place at the wrong time. *'''P.J. (Rob Paulsen) The other Guardians *Tiana *Pinocchio *Scrooge McDuck *Kenai *Mowgli *Stitch *Jim Hawkins *Robin Hood *Woody *Buzz Lightyear *Rapunzel *Milo *Pocahontas *Kuzco *Quasimodo *Penny *Cody *Pongo *Taran *Wreck-It Ralph Main Villains The Great Demon Lords/Juubi No Yami Although Master Xehanort and his new Organization XIII have all been destroyed by Sora and his friends, what our heroes don't realize that the Horned King has survived his destruction from the Black Cauldron, and has now begun enacting the true plan that he has kept secret from Xehanort all this time...the ultimate destruction of the multiverse with the power of the X-blade and the dark lord, Chernabog! *'Chernabog' (James Earl Jones) - The Demon Lord of all darkness, the Chernabog that Sora fought begore was merely just a Heartless created in his image by Xehanort. This creature is the real deal, and he's not happy for getting sealed away on Bald Mountain for 10,000 years. *'Zhar-ptitsa' the Firebird (Hugo Weaving) - One of the original Juubi No Yami that fought during the War of Light, Zhar-ptitsa is Chernabog's elite second in command of the Demon Lords who takes the form of a massive bird made out of molten lava. Worlds #'Destiny Islands' #'Prankster's Paradise (Pinocchio)' #'Duckburg (DuckTales)' #'Mysterious Horizon (Fantasia)' #'Valley of the Great Spirits (Brother Bear)' #'Traverse Town' #'Madhya Pradesh (The Jungle Book)' #'Kauai (Lilo & Stitch)' #'Treasure Planet (Treasure Planet)' #'Nottingham (Robin Hood)' #'Andy's Room (Toy Story)' #'Peninsula of the Golden Sun (Tangled)' #'Atlantis (Atlantis: The Lost Empire)' #'Virginia (Pocahontas)' #'Kuzcotopia (The Emperor's New Groove)' #'New Orleans (The Princess and the Frog)' #'Le Cites Des Cloches (The Hunchback of Notre Dame)' #'Devil's Bayou (The Rescuers)' #'The Land Down Under (The Rescuers Down Under)' #'Dog London (One Hundred and One Dalmatians)' #'Prydain (The Black Cauldron)' #'Sugar Rush (Wreck-It Ralph)' #'Kingdom Hearts' Category:Kingdom Hearts